The central nerves of a human body go through the spine to body parts, and thus main meridian points associated with activities of various organs such as the heart, lungs, and stomach as well as various adult diseases are scattered around the spine. Accordingly, acupressure or moxibustion has been widely carried out on spine meridian points together with acupuncture in Oriental medicine to strengthen immune functions, or relieve physical pains, and treat and prevent diseases. In recent years, thermotherapy devices have prevailed for use in general homes for the purpose of these therapeutic effects.
In general, a thermotherapy device configured to treat diseases at the spine with acupressure and warmth serves to simulate meridian systems and meridian points positioned around the spine while forcing an acupressure ball provided with a lamp to move in a horizontal direction. In this case, far-infrared rays emitted from the lamp have an acupuncture effect since they function to penetrate deep into the skin, the warmth has a moxibustion effect, and the acupressure ball has an acupressure effect.
However, conventional thermotherapy devices have problems because they use the concept of simply massaging the spine for health, and do not carry out more specific and elaborate massages for health according to diseases and health conditions of an individual, and a desired therapeutic effect.
That is, the conventional thermotherapy devices have a problem in that a therapeutic effect is not expressed in users who want a more specified massage such as users having a poor digestive system or suffering from obesity or insomnia since all of them get a massage according to the same general customized massage pattern.